I DO
by Ria3
Summary: Vincent needs to ask Kat something ( Kat is a made up character ), please R&R.


Tittle: I do  
  
Author: Ria  
  
Email: Ria_luvsBlue@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Archiving: Fanfiction only  
  
Author's note:  
  
Summery: Vincent pops the question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
'' Kat I've got something to ask you '' said Vincent pacing up and down the room  
  
'' what.Vincent is there something wrong '' asked Kat  
  
'' No there's nothing wrong it's.just I need to ask you something '' he said stopping in the middle of the room near her  
  
'' Katherine.will you marry me '' he asked bending down on one knee  
  
'' Oh my god.'' she said unable to believe it '' yes '' she said smiling, he smiled back at her and placed the ring on her index finger, he stood up and kissed her.  
  
'' I love you '' he said, before kissing her again  
  
'' I love you to '' she said smiling and looking at the ring  
  
'' I can't wait to tell Amy and mum and Peter. '' He said sitting down on the sofa, next to her  
  
'' I can't wait to tell my family either '' she said smiling as she lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
'' Lauren hurry up your going to be late for school '' Amy said shouting up to her daughter  
  
just then the front door suddenly burst open, and Vincent ran through the house and into the kitchen. Amy and Maxine looked up as Vincent, ran into the kitchen.  
  
'' Vincent what's wrong '' asked Amy looking at her brother  
  
'' Nothing's wrong sis.. Everything's just fine I have some news for you '' he said standing in between his sister and his mum  
  
'' What '' asked Maxine wanting to know what had made her son so happy  
  
'' I asked Kat to marry me and she said yes..i'm engaged '' he said finally not loosing the happy smile he had on his face  
  
'' oh my god that's great '' said Amy as she hugged her brother  
  
'' Congratulations Vincent '' said Maxine as she hugged her son, after Amy had pulled away.  
  
Lauren came running down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. Her uncle was there in the kitchen a happy smile on his face. Her mum was at the sink putting the dishes in, Lauren ran to her uncle, he kneeled down and hugged her.  
  
'' Uncle Vincent why are you smiling like that '' asked Lauren  
  
'' Because I'm getting married '' he said looking at her  
  
'' Who to Uncle Vincent '' she asked again  
  
'' To your mummy's friend '' he said sitting her on the table  
  
'' who is mummy's friend '' she asked  
  
'' The one I used to go to school and college with '' said Amy walking away from the sink and going over to her Daughter, she lifted her of the table and picked up her bag.  
  
'' Come on Lauren you can ask him questions later your going to be late for school '' she said as she walked to the front door and opened it  
  
'' By Uncle Vincent '' she said hugging him again  
  
Amy and Lauren walked out of the house, closing it behind her leaving Vincent and there mum to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katherine sat in her parent's house, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. For some reason she had been nervous about telling her mum and her step- dad, that she was engaged. But she knew that she could no longer put it of, she had to tell them.  
  
'' Mum Mark I have something to tell you '' replied Kat putting the mug down on the coffee table.  
  
'' What is it Katherine '' asked her mum looking at her Daughter  
  
'' I'm engaged '' she said with a smile  
  
'' Oh my god Katherine that's great I'm so happy for you're.. So whom are you getting married to '' she asked  
  
'' Vincent you remember him don't you he came to dinner to meet you '' she said a little disappointed that her mother had forgotten. Her mother had always called her Katherine and had never shortened it, her friends and her brothers and sisters, had always called her Kat.  
  
'' Oh yeah I remember now '' said her mother smiling  
  
'' I just wish dad could be here '' she said as she thought about her father, she had never known him because he had died when she was a baby.  
  
'' I know he would of loved to of seen you grow up '' said her mother with sadness in her heart  
  
'' What was he like mum '' replied Kat, she had wished that her father could have been their to see her grow up but he had died of cancer when she was 3 months old. Her 2 sisters Leann and Emma had been 8 and 10. Her 2 brothers Jamie and Danny had been 4 and 7.  
  
'' He was kind and generous he had a kind heart and he loved you dearly, he had started planing for your future..'' she broke of unable to continue and burst into tears  
  
'' mom I'm so sorry i..didn't mean to.to upset you '' she said tears came to her eyes, she tried to hold them back but was unable.  
  
'' Katherine It's ok you haven't upset me it's just I miss him '' she said wiping away the tears '' Katherine I have something for you '' she said as she handed her Daughter a gold box, Kat took it and looked at it. Wondering what it was  
  
'' There's some letter to you that he wrote to you, and also some pictures and other stuff I thought you should have it '' said her mum looking at them  
  
'' Thanks '' was all Kat could say as she stood up. Her mum walked her to the front door and they said goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Katherine  
  
I sit here holding you, wishing I had more time with you. You're two months old, the doctors say I'll only have 4 weeks left, 4 weeks to spend with you. I won't be able to see you grow up, I'll miss watching you blow out your candles on your first birthday, or your 10. I was able to see Leann on her first birthday and I saw Emma, and Danny and Jamie. But I wont see you, I'm writing these letters so that when your older you can sit and read them, get to know the man that was your father before he became ill.  
  
The doctors told me, before you were born that I had cancer. I had an operation of course to remove it, but the tumour grew back and the doctor said I would have maybe only have 3 months, I'm going to miss you and it's going to be hard saying goodbye to you.  
  
Your loving father Edward Morgan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope u liked it, I'll start writing the next chapter later, it's just that I don't have much time now that I'm at college. I'm really busy with work and stuff, and also looking at all the fit lads their lol.  
  
~*Ria*~ 


End file.
